Burnt
by Anndii
Summary: Thats when it exploded... All over the Kitchen, Fang, and I." Fang tries to cook one night because Max was hungry. FAX


**_I had this weird Idea of what would happen if Fang cooked......_**

**Burnt  
**

_Sadly if I owned Maximum Ride there would be more FAX._

MPOV

I sighed. Only me and Fang were home right now. The others were out for some fresh air. Or giving an excuse for me and Fang to be together. Not that I mind. I started to rummage for something threw the pantry to find something nearly impossible to burn. I didn't want to have another accident. My cooking was almost as bad as Fangs. Almost. I laughed as I thought about what happened last time Fang cooked.

**Flashback**

"_Fang I'm hungry!" I cried. The rest of the flock was sleeping._

"SO? What do you want me to do about it?" Fang answered slightly annoyed, giving me his infamous Why-Do-I-Care look. He was on the couch just lounging around. His Midnight feathers took up the couch. His hand was reaching for the remote.

"Cook me somthin'," I replied, trying to duplicate his "look". But gave up and tried the puppy-dog eyes on him that I seen Angel do all the time.

Fang sighed and got up. He folded in his wings and started toward me. Walking right past me he went in to the houses walk-in pantry. Which was this huge bedroom sized room. With shelf after shelf of food. From can to bagged. He walked straight toward the Mac and Cheese. Grabbed a box and came out of the pantry.

"I seen Iggy do this all the time this should be easy. Grab me a pot." Fang said reading the instructions on the blue rectangle box. I went to grab a pot from beside the stove and came back with a medium sized one.

"Fill a pot with water. Then bring to a boil," Fang murmured reading the instructions,"Whats a boil? I've heard Iggy say it all the time?"

Fang looked at me to answer his curiosity, but I just shook my head and went to fill the pot with water. When I came back and seated down the pot on the stove Fang put the pasta in the pot. Then turned on the stove and turned to me.

"Now what?" He questioned. When he saw me shrug, he walked back to the living room. Forgetting the blue box on the counter. I followed him and sat down to watch some random show that was on TV.

"Sooo....."

I raised my eyebrow at his start of conversation. He looked at me questionably. His dark eyes looking at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

_"Wanna go flying" I replied bringing up or favorite thing to do in the world. Being stuck in a Medium sized dog crate would do that to you. If you had wings wouldn't you want to stretch your wings EVERY chance you got? Well we did and the whole flock went flying aleast 3 times a day._

His eyes perked up at the thought of flying. Even for a little bit.

"Sure!" Fang dragged me to the nearest window and practically shoved me out it. After my body was in the air he threw himself threw and flapped by me for a few seconds before saying " Your it!" And flying off. I started chasing after him to where he was flying. Forgetting the Macaroni and Cheese we were cooking.

OHMYGOSHARNTTHEYCUTETOGETHER?IWONDERWHATWILLHAPPENTOTHEMACANDCHEESE!!!

_We were breathing loudly when we stumbled threw the window we left open. We played Tag for a god twenty minutes before tiring. Fang landed on the couch with a loud boink. Without thinking I landed right on top of him. My head on his chest. I could hear the wild flutter of his heart thumping._

_When our breathing quited down. I took a deep breath about to say somthing when I smelt our pasta cooking._

"Food!" I yelled as I sprinted down the doorway toward the bubbling mass of bubbles on the stove. I heard Fang run up toward me. I went toward the strainer, that was beside the pot of bubbles, before pushed me away and started straining the pasta. When it plopped down into the strainer I started giggling. Instead of small pieces of pasta there was this one big clump burnt together.

_Fang ignoring the big clumped put it back into the pot and added the cheese packet and stirred up the noodle and cheese together. He also added some more stuff that I couldn't see. When he saw it was suppose to be done. He went to the cupboard and brought out two plates. While he was doing this I looked inside the pot and saw the noodle was now broke down into smaller pieces. It was covered in a thick coating of lumpy orange cheese. It was still bubbling. How odd. When Fang came back he scooped up the pasta on to the plate and gave me it and did the same with his plate._

"Ummm. Thanks Fang looks good." I mummbled. Not wanting to lie to him. I buried my fork into it and started to bring it to my mouth. While I waited I watch Fang do the same. I paused for a second. Thats when it exploded.

_When I said exploded I mean exploded. It burst all over the kitchen not to mention me and Fang. The whole place was covering a layering of cheese. I saw Fangs eye twitch and he started laughing as the rest of the Flock came in to see all the commotion. I still sat there looking wide-eyed at Fang and the kitchen._

_"What happe-OH MY *Inter swear word.* "Nudge barged in first. Thus seeing the cheese first. I think this was the first time she was ever speechless. Wow, it must be bad. By the time she finished that , the rest of the flock came in. They were speechless. It was quiet,Except for the Mad laughing Fang was doing._

"Uhh" I let my head fall to the chese covered table. This was the last time I was ever going to let Fang cook.

End Flashback

Fang walked into my laughing fit and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm hungry" He bluntly stated. He had a frown then he smirked. He probley remembered the cooking experience.

"So am I" I replied."Get the pot were going to cook."

Right then the flock stepped in the front door. Iggy in front they were all looking at me with fear. His blind eyes looking a few feet away from me and Fang. They were wide, as if in shock. TH others behind him were the same way. Wide eyed, Stiff, and fearful.

"Fang and Max, please drop everything and step away from the stove" That was all they replied as they pushed us out of the kitchen.

_The End_


End file.
